


The Last Smile

by ocarina



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Manga & Anime, Smile, ansatsu kyoushitsu - Freeform, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarina/pseuds/ocarina
Summary: Regardless of the situation, Koro-sensei always kept a smile on his face. But at that moment there was something peculiar about his countenance. It was not a simple smile, but the most sincere of them all.





	The Last Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm a brazilian fan of Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and I tried to write this oneshot in English. I'm learning the language, so take it easy on me! xD
> 
> \- Fanfiction based on Assassination Classroom last volume.
> 
> \- There are spoilers.
> 
> \- Plagiarism is against the law.

 

Koro-sensei had already learned to deal with death, because he used to live with it daily. He lost count of how many victims he made with his human hands while still bearing the title of the famous killer "Shinigami"(1). So death was not a novelty, even if this time he was on the other side of the situation. That's because a year ago he had been murdered too.

Part of him had been taken to another world attached to Aguri Yukimura´s soul. On that fateful day the Shinigami died, reborning as a creature completely different from what it used to be, both inside and outside.

"Monster".

How many people had referred to him that way, without even imagining that his inner monster had been buried a long time ago? His new appearance, coupled with his superhuman strength and speed, scared many. His existence was considered a real threat, although he judged himself harmless than any other living being around him. However, his opinion was not important and wouldn´t be considered. He was sure that all those who feared him would hunt him to eternity.

Dying was, therefore, necessary.

Resigned, after being trapped by the perfect plan, he knew that his hour had come. He would die again. But this time they would not murder the killer, but the teacher. They would kill Koro-sensei.

For a few moments that worried him. Not because he was face to face with his own death, in fact, this was what he most eager, because only then his soul could wander freely in peace. However, the possibility of losing his life by the hands of those who were not his students was unacceptable. That could not happen or, better said, it  _was not going_  to happen. Koro-sensei knew that his kids would not let anyone intervene in their goals.

Thus, hoping that they could save him from his demise, class 3-E went to his rescue. But they couldn't. They had to kill him before others did. That was the only solution. They would have to eliminate Koro-sensei. Their target. Their teacher.

There, in front of everyone, Koro-sensei collapsed. Immobilized and defeated, he was extremely pleased with the direction that his life had taken. When Shiota Nagisa stabbed his heart, he didn´t even feel pain. He was calm, content and mostly proud. And how could it be different? His students were graduating. This moment is the greatest reward of a teacher.

Bright particles of light dissipated slowly from his body while the weeping and sobs of those twenty-eight children around him became more and more distant and confusing.

Although he was dying, Koro-sensei felt better than ever. The pleasures that he experienced in his blood-stained past were just a drop of water if compared to the ocean of emotions that flooded his chest at that moment. He was happy as he had never been before.

The last year was the best of his life. He was grateful for the opportunity and honor to teach each one of those kids. His students. His killers. They gave him a name, gave him a birthday(2) and gave him a purpose. Despite being the teacher, with them Koro-sensei had also learned the most valuable of the lessons. He learned to "see" them.

For the last time, Koro-sensei gazed into the blue and hypnotizing eyes of Shiota Nagisa, whose hands persisted on holding the weapon that had pierced his heart. Slowly the boy's face faded, giving way to the cheerful features of Aguri Yukimura, who was waiting for him at the spiritual realm, prepared to receive him with her warmest welcome.

Koro-sensei finally left, taking with him his last and most sincere smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) – "God of Death" in English.
> 
> (2) – I know that was Aguri who gave the birthday to Koro-sensei, however in this sentence I meant to say that the students threw a birthday party to him. I did not write exactly like this because I thought that wouldn't be nice.


End file.
